Love is Elementary
by SimOph52
Summary: Someone is in love but thinks their feelings aren't reciprocated! Who is it and what are they going to do about it? Come find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I took a short break from writing but now I'm back with a vengence. This is a story that I've had in mind for a while. It's sort off deep end on the fluff scale and I hope you like it because the NEXT fic that I'm working on now is totally and unbelievable angst filled... but of course, I always put in my B&B romance as well as a few other crazy ideas that I'm still flushing out.**

**As always... REVIEW please!**

* * *

She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he ever saw; not including his mother of course, but otherwise, she was really pretty. The way her hair glistened in the sunlight, the way her head tilted when she laughed; it was perfect. He had been meaning to find the courage in himself to talk to her or even smile at her, but he was having difficulty finding the words to approach her with.

"Parker." The teacher said from the front of the class, "You haven't spoken in a while. How about you give us the answer?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

His brain froze and his mouth dropped open. After a moment of his silence, the heads of his classmates turned to look at him. She turned to look at him. Then the giggling started and he knew he was doomed to spend the rest of the day completely embarrassed. He shook his head, "I… I don't know."

The teacher's smile faded and she exhaled and turned to the rest of the class, "Jenny, why don't you answer?" she asked.

He felt like an idiot as he watch Tara, Lisa and Anna giggle at his expense. Anna, the girl that he had been willing to notice him for the last week was finally noticing him, but only for being stupid in class today. He shook his head at himself and rested on his desk.

It was no secret that Parker was good at many things, basketball, football, hanging upside down on the monkey bars, but when it came to girls, he was a little clueless. His mom always told him that he was good looking and all of her friends seemed to think so too; so why was it that Anna didn't think so?

He sighed, can't anything just be easy, he thought to himself. He was startled when the bell rang and noticed that everyone had been lining up at the door with their things together. His classmates were looking at him again and he jumped out of his seat and ran over to his cubby. By the time he was ready to go, all of his classmates were gone and Mrs. Ramsey was waiting patiently with a smile on her face.

"Parker?" she said compassionately, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Parker nodded and walked up to her, swinging his backpack around to loop it around his arm, "Yes, Mrs. Ramsey?" he asked.

She crouched down to get to his height and looked him in the eyes, "Is there something bothering you?" she asked, "I noticed that you seemed a little… distracted today."

Parker shook his head. He knew that she would most likely assume the worst if he said yes, so he lied, "No. Nothing is wrong." He said firmly.

She looked like she didn't believe him, "Are you sure? I know that things are rough for you with your family life and your Dad's job, so if something was happening, it might help if you want to talk to me or the guidance counselor."

Parker almost laughed but smiled instead, "Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Ramsey. I promise."  
Mrs. Ramsey smiled and pulled his coat on tighter around his neck, "Okay then." She said softly, "Have a good weekend."

"You too." He said, before exiting the classroom.

He walked down the hall and down the front steps of the school to find his father waiting at the bottom of the steps, "Hey bud, what took you so long?" he asked.

Parker shrugged, "Mrs. Ramsey wanted to ask me something." He said.

"Anything I should know about?" Booth asked.

Parker shook his head, "Nope."

"Okay." Booth said, taking a hold of Parker's hand and leading him to the car, "So, are you hungry?" he asked, opening up the backseat door.

Parker hopped up into the car and removed his back pack and buckled himself in, "Yeah."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Parker thought for a minute, "The diner, I guess." Parker shrugged.

Booth nodded, "Okay." He slammed the door shut and settled into the driver's seat, "So, how was school?"

Parker shrugged again, "It was okay."

Booth half smiled, "Good. You excited about spending the week with me?" he asked.

Parker shrugged, "Yeah." He answered monotonously.

Booth sighed, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Nothing, Dad."

"You sure?" Booth asked.

"I'm sure." Parker said.

When they arrived the diner, Parker hopped out of the car without the help of his father and made his way into the diner with his father trying to catch up to him, "Slow down, buddy."

Parker ignored him, walking over to their regular table and sitting down with a thump and shrugging off of his jacket. Booth, finally having caught up stared wide eyed at his son, "What are you doing?" he asked, holding his arms out dramatically.

Parker looked up at his father Parker rolled his eyes, "What?" he asked incredulously.

Booth gestured to a confused Brennan sitting at the table with a forkful of salad hanging halfway between her mouth and the plate, "You should ask to sit with someone before just plopping down without permission, especially a lady, Parker. Where are your manners?"

"Sorry." Parker said sighing and leaning his head in his hand.

"Booth, it's okay." Brennan said, trying to ease the tension between father and son.

"No." Booth said to her, "I'm not going to let my son walk around with no manners. Scoot over." He said to Brennan and she moved in a seat before sitting down, "I don't understand what has gotten into you today." He said shaking his head.

"I said I'm sorry, Dad. God…" Parker whined.

Booth's eyes widened, "What did you just say?" Booth asked in the tone that every kid dreads hearing.

Parker rubbed his hands over his face and growled, "I have to go to the bathroom." He said, getting up and walking away from the table.

Booth leaned back in his chair and sighed. Brennan turned to him and then turned back to her plate, still confused, "Is there something going on?" she asked.

Booth shook his head, "I don't know, Bones." He said exasperatedly.

"Do… you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I would love to if I actually knew what was going on. He's only seven years old, Bones and he's already acting like he's a teenager. I'm supposed to get at least another four years of non-angst ridden juvenile fun." Booth complained.

Brennan shrugged, "You know kids, Booth. They always think that their problems are of the most grandiose nature."

Booth looked at her and nudged her shoulder, "You sure you still don't want kids?"

Brennan laughed, "Why? Are you going to give me yours?" she laughed, plunging another bite of food into her mouth.

Booth laughed, "Only to the highest bidder." He joked.

In the bathroom Parker washed his hands and looked into the mirror at himself. He hadn't meant to be so rude or use the lord's name in vain, but he was just so distracted by what happened today in class. He felt like an idiot and he was absolutely sure that Anna and all of her friends thought so now as well.

Parker shook out his shoulders and went to the door and pulled it open. As he walked through he saw his father and Bones joking around with each other and laughing, and when their laughter died down, they stared at one another with small smiles displayed on their faces. Parker smiled too and watched them for a minute. He knew his father loved her and he was pretty sure that she felt the same way about him. In his mind, it was only a matter of time before Bones would really be a part of their family rather than just having the title family placed upon her out of love.

That was when the idea struck him. _Of course! _He thought to himself, _why didn't I think of that earlier? _He thought, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. Parker smiled to himself and walked back over to the table.

Booth smiled at his son, "I hope you're feeling better now." He said.

Parker smiled, "Much better, Dad. I'm really sorry about before."

Booth nodded, "It's okay, we all get a little overwhelmed sometimes." He said pushing his son's food closer to him, "I got you chicken nuggets and fries. Is that okay?"

Parker nodded and grabbed the ketchup off the table, "Yeah, that's great." He said, looking between his father and Bones. Parker smiled widely as he took his first bite; he was going to make Anna fall for him just like his Dad made Bones fall in love with himself, and he had a whole week to figure out how.

**Review????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it because it's about to get funny.**

**Let me know!**

* * *

"So." Booth said clapping his hands, "What do you want to do tonight, bub?" he asked, pushing his plate away and smiling across the table.

They had finished their dinner and Brennan was sipping on a chocolate milkshake moving her wide eyes back and forth between father and son almost as though she were watching a tennis match.

Parker shrugged, "I don't know." He said apathetically.

Booth looked surprised, "You don't know? What about that new movie that's out… what's it called?"

"Mall Cop." Parker said, resting his head on his hand.

"Yeah! You wanna go see Mall Cop?" Booth asked excitedly.

"Sure, I guess." Parker said, "But only if Bones comes with us."

Brennan's eyes widened and she sat back in her chair and looked at Booth as though he had told Parker to say that while she had been in the bathroom. Booth raised his arms up defensively, "I swear I did not make him say that!"

Parker giggled and nodded, "It's true, Bones. Normally he does make me ask, but this time it was my own idea."

Booth looked at Parker wide eyed and Brennan slapped him on the shoulder, "You've told him to guilt me into spending time with you before?"

Booth laughed, "What? It's not like you didn't have fun when you were with us, right?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Here I was, thinking that Parker was the one who always wanted me around and then I find out that it was you, egging him on the whole time!"

"I like having you around." Parker said defensively, "In fact, I wish you were around more."

Brennan looked over at Parker with softened eyes and Booth smiled widely and stretched his arms behind his head, secretly giving Parker an enthusiastic 'thumbs up', "So," Booth said, breaking the silence, "Mall Cop then?"

Booth nudged Brennan's shoulder and Brennan let out a soft sigh, "Alright. I guess work can wait a little while." She said, tossing her napkin onto the table.

"Yay!" Booth said enthusiastically and then looked at Parker who was scowling at his embarrassing father, "What? You don't 'yay' anymore?"

Parker laughed, "Dad, I'm in second grade."

Booth stood up from the table and put his coat on, "You, mister, are getting too old for my own good."

Parker sighed and gave an unenthusiastic, "Yay."

Brennan snorted trying to hold in her own laughter and Booth turned to her with a glare. Brennan shrugged, "What?" Booth shook his head and walked to the door.

When the movie ended, the three left the theatre and began walking to the car. Parker and Booth were talking to each other animatedly about the movie while Brennan was sluggishly walking behind them. Booth turned, to make sure that she was still with them when he stopped a began laughing. Brennan stopped and looked at him curiously and Parker turned to see what was going on.

"What is so funny?" Brennan demanded.

"Oh, Bones." Booth said clapping his hands, "You look like you went through a hurricane!" he exclaimed.

Brennan looked utterly confused. She had fallen asleep in the theatre and missed the entirety of the movie mainly because she had spent most of the night at the lab catching up on work that she missed as a result of working on a case with Booth, "I don't know what that means." She said flatly, in her trademark way.

Parker laughed as well and pointed at her, "You're hair, Bones. It's all stuck up on one side."

Brennan felt the side of her head, realizing that the child was telling the truth and she instantly began pouting, "It's not that funny, Booth. I was tired." She said.

Booth let the remnants of his giggles expire before walking up to her and fixing her hair for her, "Well, maybe the next time I come by your office and tell you that you should go home, you'll listen to me instead of kicking me out." He said with a raised eyebrow of defiance.

Brennan sighed and pushed him away from her, "I can fix it myself." She said.

Booth rolled his eyes and put his hands up in mock surrender, "Fine. Have it your way, ya little brat!" he said.

Brennan laughed and swatted him on the shoulder again, "Alpha Male." She said indigently.

Booth swung his arm around her shoulders and they began walking to the car again.

_______________________________

The next day, Parker was excited to go to school. He happily skipped up the front steps of his building after waiving his father goodbye and walked down the hallway to Mrs. Ramsey's classroom. He got into the room moments before the bell rang and put all of his things down in his cubby hole and walked over to Anna's desk.

"Hey Anna." He said cautiously.

Anna turned in her seat to look at Parker, as did all of her friends, "Hey Parker, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly.

Anna and all of her friends looked at Parker expectantly and he began to feel the nervousness build up inside of him. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and linked his hands together behind his back, "Uh… um" he stuttered.

The girls began to giggle quietly and look at each other as he scrounged for words. Anna smiled at him, "Parker? Are you okay?"

He smiled at her and then frowned at himself. His heart was racing in his chest and he tried to breath but it was becoming difficult. Finally he shook his head and looked away from her, "I'm fine."

Her friends then busted out laughing and Anna looked at them in distaste. Parker scurried away from Anna and moved to the back of the classroom toward his desk, sulking along the way. _At least it's Friday_, he thought, _long enough to live the embarrassment down a little_. And with that thought, he lowered his head to his desk and waited for class to begin.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

* * *

"Dad." Parker whined from the backseat, "Where are we going?"

It was Saturday morning and Booth had dragged his son out of bed at the early hour of ten o'clock. It was only a year or two ago that Booth remembered being woken up at seven in the morning by his son who eagerly wanted to play trucks with him and now it was a feat just to get his son moving in the morning.

Booth laughed and looked at his half asleep son in the backseat, "We're going to the Jeffersonian, Parks."

Parker yawned, "But why? I'm so tired."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning, bud. I'm not going to let you sleep away our week together and I seem to remember telling you to go to bed last night at nine o'clock. And what did I find not an hour later?" Booth asked his son. Parker rolled his eyes, "That's right, Parker. I found you wide awake and playing marbles by yourself on the floor."

"I wasn't tired." Parker scoffed.

"Okay then you won't get any soda after six o'clock from now on." Booth compromised.

"Whatever." Parker muttered under his breath.

Booth pulled into a parking space outside the Medico Legal lab and turned off the ignition. Turning around in his seat, he found his son with his arms crossed and looking out the window, deliberately avoiding eye contact, "What has gotten into you the past two days?" Booth asked.

"Nothing!" Parker responded abruptly. Booth sighed and exited the vehicle. When he got around to the other side he found that Parker had let himself out of the car on his own, "I thought we were going to the museum." He said.

"We will if you want, but I just wanted to come here and force Bones out of the office today." He said.

"Bones is here?" Parker asked, his mood dramatically changing from angry to excited.

Booth didn't know how to feel about this, considering his own son seemed to like his partner more than he liked his own father, but he decided anything that could make his son happy, even if it wasn't him, was better than nothing at all, "Yeah, she is. She always is." Booth said, smiling and shaking his head, "Come on."

Booth and Parker made their way into the Medico Legal lab with little interference. Normally when Parker came around this section of the museum, smelly ladies would stop him and his father and tell him how adorable he was and he always ended up with sore cheeks. Then there was always the ones who turned their attention onto his father, and as a rule, Parker would pull on his father's arm and shout that he wanted to see 'Daddy's girlfriend' or something similar enough to get them moving again.

Walking into the lab, it was quiet as it usually was on Saturday mornings, with the exception of Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro sitting on the platform making jokes and hanging out. Brennan was nowhere to be seen though. Booth swiped his card and led Parker up the stairs to the two squints.

"Parker!" Angela squealed, immediately drawn to the little boy.

"Hi Aunt Angie." Parker said excitedly. He never really got the chance to see his Aunt Angie, but he always enjoyed seeing her because she tended to sneak him candy when his father wasn't looking.

"What are the Booth boys doing here on a Saturday?" Angela said, winking at Parker.

"We're going to drag Bones out of the lab today and make her live like a human." Booth explained, "But I think the better question is, what are you guys doing here?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Hodgins stood up from the chair he was slumped in and walked over to the group, "I had to come run a test on some particulates for the Thai remains that were sent here for Brennan and Angie decided to accompany me and have the Angelator finish rendering some things for… something." Hodgins shrugged.

Booth squinted and looked between Hodgins and Angela, "But I thought…" he started.

Hodgins and Angela cut him off with an abrupt, "We're just friends."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Huh, how about that." Booth patted Parker on the back, "Can you guys watch him for a minute while I wrangle Bones out of a bone pile?"

Hodgins nodded, "Yeah, sure. I got it covered, dude."

Booth nodded and Angela moved toward the steps, "I'm gonna go see if the Angelator is done yet."

Booth and Angela walked down the steps of the platform and out of earshot of Parker and Hodgins, "So…" Booth said, "Just friends, eh?" he asked.

Angela attempted to suppress a smile, "You shut your mouth!" she whispered.

Booth laughed, "It's times like this that I think back to the SAT's." he said.

Angela looked at him in confusion, "The SAT's?" she asked.

"Yeah. You remember the Analogies section. Well I've just made a decision Angela. I'm going to be to you and Hodgins what you are to me and Bones from now on." He said definitively.

Angela crossed her arms and gave him a once over, "Is this because you care or because you want revenge?" she asked skeptically.

"Well," Booth sighed, "I guess I care about you guys, you probably more so than Hodgins, but I think this is definitely a revenge thing. Yeah," Booth shrugged, "It's revenge."

Angela growled at him when he inserted his charm smile into the mix, "You're lucky I love you so damn much, juggernaut." Booth laughed and walked away from her and off to find bones, no doubt stuck in an avalanche in Limbo.

On the platform, Parker sat next to Hodgins watching the computer identifying different materials that were found in the particulate matter.

"Uncle Jack?" Parker asked nervously.

"Yeah, little man? What's up?" he asked.

Parker cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "How do you talk to a girl?" he asked.

Hodgins's eyes widened and he turned to in his seat to give Parker his full attention, "I think this is probably a conversation you should have with your dad, buddy."

Parker sighed, "I really don't want to do that, Uncle Jack."

Hodgins tilted his head and studied the boy, "Why not?" he asked.

Parker looked away and then back at Hodgins, "The last time I asked him about girls, he got all… weird, and then he kept asking me questions and I think he was kind of upset with me." He admitted.

"Why did you think he was upset? What did you ask him anyway?"

"I asked him where babies come from." He said.

A look of realization passed over Hodgin's features, "Buddy, he wasn't upset with you. He was just nervous about how the answer would affect you."

"Why would I be upset about a stork bringing babies?" Parker asked.

Hodgins rested his head in his hands and shook it back and forth, "I'm going to have to talk to your Dad about that one." Hodgins paused and looked at Parker, "Listen, bud. The only thing you really need to be able to talk to a girl is confidence. If they like you too, then that's great, but if not, then it's their loss and there are plenty of other girls in the world for you to hang out with; and you're really young Parker, you have a lot of life yet so there isn't any rush, bud. Okay?"

Parker nodded, "Confidence."

"Yup. That's all you need." Hodgins replied.

Parker paused and thought to himself, "How do I get it?" he asked.

Hodgins laughed, "You already have it, bud. I mean, all of the girls who work here love you already so why should this girl at school like you too, right?"

Parker nodded, "Hey, how did you know that I like a girl at school?"

Hodgins laughed, "Wild guess."

At just that moment there was a loud yell that caught their attention, "Booth! Put me down this instant!"

"I said I would carry you out of here if I have to, Bones, and you said 'I'd like to see you try'. So here I am, trying and there you are seeing." Booth yelled to her over his shoulder, as her head was hanging down by his back and her feet flailing out in front of him, "Parker! Let's roll."

"At least let me get my purse and coat!" Brennan said from Booth's shoulder.

Parker ran down the steps of the platform and over to his father, "Parks, go get Bones' coat and purse from her office. Hodgins can you lock her door. I'm not putting her down until we vacate the building."

"Not a problem, Booth." He said, making his way down the platform, "By the way, Storks? Really?"

Booth looked at him wide eyed but before he could say anything about it Brennan yelled, "Hodgins if you don't help me right now, I will move your parking space to… far, far away!" Brennan threatened.

Hodgins just laughed and the commotion drew Angela out of her office. When she saw Brennan hanging from Booth shoulder, she just laughed, "Talk about Alpha Male. I mean, really Booth. You went back to the Stone Age this time." She joked.

Parker came running back with Bones' things, her coat dragging on the floor behind him, "Ready!" Parker announced.

"Great." Booth said, "See you all on Monday, right Bones?" he asked.

As he turned around, Brennan looked at Angela and Hodgins and pointed at them, "I will be in tomorrow! I want those reports on my desk Hodgins!" She yelled.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter... sorry about the wait... but in my defense, it was Bonesday. Haha... not gonna lie though, I was a little disapointed with the Episode only because I was expecting a little more interaction with B/B after he was saved from the wreck and possibly the reveal of the original GD note that Brennan allegedly wrote, especially since they put that in the review of the last GD epi. **

**Oh well!**

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

After having gone out to dinner, Parker, Booth and Brennan went back to Booth's apartment to play a board game. When they settled on battleship, Brennan teamed up with Parker to play against his father.

Booth was leaning up against the foot of the couch on one side of the coffee table and Brennan was on the other side with Parker sitting in her lap. Brennan pointed to a spot on the board and looked at Parker for confirmation. Parker smiled mischievously and nodded to her, then turning to his father and saying definitively, "B, twenty three."

Booth looked up from the board with an aghast expression, "You sunk my battleship!" he exclaimed.

Parker and Brennan laughed and Brennan hugged Parker to her, "We win!" she yelled and Parker punched his hands into the air victoriously.

Parker giggled and turned to Brennan, "You know what I think, Bones?" he asked.

"What do you think Parker?" she asked, reaching over him to remove their ships and pegs from the board.

"I think that winners get ice cream and losers have to clean up the game." He said, turning to his father and raising an eyebrow.

Booth looked up from pulling out the pegs, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Brennan shrugged, "I don't know, Booth. I think he's onto something here." She said.

Booth slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Okay… I guess." He said in an Eiore-like manner. He pulled himself up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out the bucket of ice cream and pulled out three bowls and began dishing out the ice cream when Brennan walked in.

"I think it's going better now." She commented.

Booth looked up at her and then over her shoulder into the living room where Parker had turned on the television for himself. He shrugged, "I hope so. I don't know what is going on. I wish people would start telling me what is wrong instead of trying to fix it themselves all the time."

Brennan furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Booth shook his head and went back to the ice cream, "I don't know, maybe I'm a little paranoid or something, but it seems like anytime anything goes wrong with the people I love, they shut me out and refuse to let me help out or put in my two sense. I just…I don't know." He said.

Brennan took a few steps toward him and leaned against the counter next to him, "Maybe it's because… every time something goes wrong in the lives of people that you love, you tend to want to fix it for them all the time. You constantly take on so much responsibility, Booth and if things don't turn out the way you want them to, you blame yourself for it. Whatever is going on with Parker, he probably just doesn't want you to worry about it." She said.

"When did you become all emotionally insightful?" he asked.

She laughed, "Since I've known you."

Booth laughed, "I understand what you're saying Bones, but there are some things that you shouldn't handle on your own all the time. Sometimes it's for the best to get some help."

Brennan crossed her arms, "Are we talking about Parker here or are you trying to tell me something?" she asked.

Booth looked at her and tossed the ice cream scooper into the sink, "Parker, ice cream's ready." He called and smiled at her, intentionally not answering her question.

Parker came running into the kitchen from the living room and took a seat at the kitchen table as Booth placed three bowls on the table; one in front of Parker and two on the opposite side next to each other.

Brennan pulled on his shirt sleeve after he put the bowls down and he turned to look at her. She pulled him into the corner and cautiously looked at Parker to make sure he couldn't hear, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Parker looked up at them curiously, standing in the darkest corner of the kitchen, their bodies close together. Brennan's hand was still wrapped around Booth's wrist and Booth was smiling slightly as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. As he spoke his words, Brennan's eye widened. Her entire body stiffened, and she relinquished her grip on him.

She instantly pulled away from him and turned to Parker, "I think it's time for me to go home." She stated.

Parker looked up at her with sad eyes and a mouthful of ice cream, "No Bones! You gotta eat your ice cream first! You're a winner!" he whined.

Brennan looked at Parker for a moment and then heard Booth say, "Yeah, Bones! Gotta eat your ice cream!" he said, sitting down across from Parker and smiling at her.

Brennan glared at Booth and without a word, reached across the table and moved her bowl next to Parker, sat down and started eating silently.

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Bright and early Monday morning, Booth pulled up in front of his son's school and looked at Parker through the rearview mirror, "You okay, buddy?" he asked, noticing his son's slightly nervous expression.

Parker looked in his father's eyes through the mirror and nodded, "Yeah, dad. I'm okay."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door, "I'll see you after school." He said, jumping out of the backseat and slamming the door shut.

Booth sighed and said under his breath, "I love you too." Then put his truck in gear and drove off.

Parker heard his father drive away and rolled his eyes. He knew his dad loved him but sometimes he was so overly concerned that it was a bit annoying. Parker took a breath and straightened out his shoulders before skipping up the steps of the school and walking down to his classroom.

When he arrived he began putting his things away in his cubby when he noticed that Anna had walked in. He shuffled his things more firmly into his cubby and walked over behind Anna. This was it, he thought. He walked up behind her slowly and leaned into her and whispered, "Hi Anna."

Anna jumped in shock and hit her arm on the side of her cubby, "Ow!" she yelled and turned and glared at Parker, "Parker Booth!" she yelled, "What are you doing?" she said, coddling her arm and tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" was all he could say, "Are you okay?" He was panicked and grabbed her arm in attempt to look at it.

Anna's tear began flowing as she ripped her arm away from his grasp. Mrs. Ramsey walked up to the pair and kneeling beside Anna to look at her arm. There was a red welt evident on her skin. She waved over Lisa, Anna's friend and instructed her to walk Anna to the nurse's office. She turned to Parker, "What did you do?" she asked accusingly.

Parker's eyes widened, "I swear I didn't mean to scare her!" he pleaded with her.

Mrs. Ramsey sighed, "Just go sit down, Parker." She said and waved him off.

---------

Doctor Brennan walked into the Medico Legal lab on Monday morning. As professional as ever she walked down the corridor to her office and unlocked her door and deposited her bag and jacket inside, then made her way immediately to the office of Angela Montenegro. She pushed open the glass door without permission and sat down on the opposite side of the desk across from Angela.

"Yes, sweetie. By all means, take a seat." Angela laughed.

Brennan ignored the comment and sat there attempting to formulate her words. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the desk and then immediately pulled them back, resting them at her sides; then deciding to cross her arms and slouch slightly in the seat.

Angela watched her best friend's fidgeting before finally asking, "Okay, what is going on?" she said, leaning on the desk.

Brennan cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, "Something… happened." She said.

Angela's eyes widened, "Everything is okay, right?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Brennan laughed for the first time in two days, "Everyone is fine, Angela. This has to do with… a man." She said, intentionally leaving out the fact that it was Booth.

Angela's smile grew somewhat wicked, "Any particular man?" she asked.

"Angela." Brennan said warningly.

Angela snorted and put her hands up defensively, "Fine, but you know that before you leave this room I will know who you are talking about whether or not you tell me."

Brennan sighed, "I'm sure you will, but unfortunately I have thought about this fully and this is my last resort, so to speak."

---------

It was midday and everyone was outside for recess. Parker was standing at the basketball court pretending to watch his friends make shots from the foul line. Anna was over by the swings with Lisa and Tara. While Lisa and Tara were having a jumping contest, Anna was content to just simply swing and let the air drift through her hair. Andrew, one of Parker's friend's called him over, "Hey Parker, you want a turn?" he asked.

"Uh… no thanks." Parker said distractedly.

Andrew walked over to him, "Dude, what's been up with you lately?" he asked.

Parker looked from Anna to Andrew, "What? Nothing, man." He said.

Andrew looked at his friend warily, "Okay." He shrugged.

Parker walked past him and headed over to the swings where Anna was. As he approached her, she slowed down her swing, "Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

Tara and Lisa had stopped their swings completely and stared him down. He swallowed nervously as he looked at them and then back at Anna, "I'm really sorry about this morning. Is your arm okay?"

Anna stopped her swing as well and looked at her arm, "Yeah, it's fine." She said.

Parker nodded and stepped closer to her, "So, do you want to go play basketball?" he asked.

Anna considered it for a moment before she said, "No thanks."

Parker furrowed his eyebrows, "But you're on the swings every recess."

Anna shrugged, "I like them." She reasoned.

"Just this once," he said, "play basketball with me, please?"

"I don't feel like it." Anna said defiantely.

Parker shrugged, "Okay then." He said, before moving toward her and picking her up onto his shoulder and carrying her away.

---------

Angela sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, "Alright then, give it to me." She said.

"I'm assuming that phrase means that I should tell you what happened." She said. Angela nodded her head and Brennan continued, "Alright. So, said person and I were spending some time together over the weekend. This person had been quite upset with someone else because they were withholding information from him. Then he began talking about how he wished that people would stop doing this because not only does he want to know about what is going on in his loved ones lives but also because he feels that he might be able to help them."

Angela nodded when Brennan paused to make sure that she was still with her. Brennan took a deep breath and stood up and began pacing in front of Angela's desk, "So, I had suggested that perhaps people didn't let him in on certain things because he tends to try to fix things for everyone and when things don't turn out well he tends to blame himself for the misfortunes."

Angela began to smile and Brennan turned to her with a questioning look, "What?" Brennan asked.

Angela laughed, "You can drop the whole anonymity thing now. I know that you're talking about Booth, sweetie."

Brennan groaned, "Fine. So, then he backed me up into the corner and whispered in my ear…"

"Bones!" a voice called from the hallway.

Angela shot up out of her chair, "Tell me what he said!" Angela's head turned towards the door as Booth called for her again, "TELL ME!" she yelled.

Brennan opened her mouth to tell her just as Booth walked into Angela's office, "Bones, come on! We got a body."

Brennan reluctantly stood and looked at Angela. Angela sighed, "Go on." She said, waving her out of her office, "But we need to talk later!" she called after the fleeing Brennan and Booth.

---------

Anna was wriggling on his shoulder and finally, Parker had to put her down. The recess aide came running over, shouting and shaking her fist in the air and Anna was glaring at him, "Why did you do that, Parker?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"You, mister! You go to the principal's office! NOW!" the aide screamed at him.

Parker was confused as he looked between the aide and Anna. The aide moved behind him and began guiding him toward the door back inside and down the hallway to the principal's office where she told him to sit down and not move while she informed the principal of the incident at recess.

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I love reading them all; it really makes my day. There should only be about one chapter left of this and then we're going to a multichapter dramatic/conspiracy driven/angsty story that will hopefully shock and awe somewhat. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

The car was quiet. Brennan sat wishing that she had a file to review in her lap rather than wringing them together and feeling the full weight of her anxiety that she was expertly hiding behind her eyes. Booth felt relaxed sitting next to her. Everyone believed that Temperance Brennan was a complicated equation to solve, but once you get to know her; once he finally figured out her pattern, it turned out that she was fairly transparent. He knew her looks by heart, he knew what each crinkle in her brow, each position of her mouth and the passing glances meant as though he was born with her operations manual in his head at birth.

He knew that all he had to do was put the dominos in order and wait for the perfect breeze to come by and topple over the first peg; and he had no doubt that that breeze would come from her own will to move things forward in their relationship. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and found that she was looking at him out of the corner of hers; and he smiled to himself as his phone began ringing from the cup holder.

He picked it up and flipped it open with his thumb, "Booth."

"Mr. Booth? This is Sheryl Manning from Memorial Elementary School. I'm calling in regards to your son." The voice said.

Booth's eyes became wide, "Is something wrong? Is Parker okay?" he asked urgently.

"Parker is fine, Mr. Booth. We were just wondering if you wouldn't mind stopping in as soon as you're available."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief, "We'll be passing by the school in a moment, so I'll be right there." He said, then hanging up the phone without another word.

Brennan looked at Booth as his hands tightened around the steering wheel, "Is everything okay?" she asked, "Is Parker hurt?"

Booth smiled at the extraneous strain in her voice, one that just barely sounded like a protective mother, "Parker is fine. They want me to stop in, do you mind?" he asked.

Brennan nodded, "Not at all."

* * *

Parker sat in front of the principal's desk in a chair that was far too large for a seven year old. He swung his legs back and forth, his untied shoe lace dragging on the floor and he watched his principal sign off on papers and receives phone calls all the while knowing how angry his father would be at him; although he didn't understand why.

He knew that his father loved Bones, and he knew that Bones loved his father as well. All he was doing was acting like his father to win over Anna's affections hoping that she might like him as much as Bones liked his Dad. The aide didn't seem to understand that though, neither did Anna and Principal Wrice really didn't understand it.

The door to the principal's office swung open and Booth walked in with Brennan not too far behind him. Booth stopped short and looked at his son and planted his hands on his hips, "Parker Booth, you go wait outside with Bones while I talk to Principal Wrice." He said.

Parker hopped off the chair defeated and walked over to Brennan who put her arm comfortingly around his shoulders and guided him out of the office. Booth turned to watch them leave before shutting the principal's door, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea what has gotten into him recently." Booth said shaking his head.

Principal Wrice stood up from behind his desk and gestured for Booth to sit. Booth took a seat in the same chair that his son had just vacated and Principal Wrice took a seat again, "I talked to Mrs. Ramsey, Parker's teacher and she had stated that Parker had seemed a little distracted at the end of the week last week. This week, it seems as though he came into school with the sole purpose of… I hate to use this word but, torment a young girl named Anna in his class." Principal Wrice said, a smile coming to his face.

Booth leaned back in his chair in thought, "Well… What did he do?" he asked.

The principal laughed slightly, "Well, when Anna came into the classroom this morning, he allegedly walked up behind her and whispered in her ear and she was so startled that she ended up having to go to the nurse for an injury to her arm. Then at lunchtime, he had told her that she looked as though, 'she had been through a hurricane'?" The principal shrugged, "And lastly, at recess, when Anna wouldn't vacate the swings, he ended up heaving her over his shoulder and carrying her away."

For the most part, the first two incidents hadn't really registered with Booth, but when the principal relayed the last incident, he knew exactly what was going on and he shrunk in his seat, "Oh my lord…" was all he could say.

The principal smiled, "I think you and I both know what is going on here, right? It's obvious that Parker merely has a crush on the girl and is metaphorically dipping her pigtails in the ink well. I just don't understand how he related these specific scenarios, specifically carrying her over his shoulder as a good way to win her affections." The principal laughed.

Booth looked up at the principal like a frightened child, "I'm afraid… that my son is… emulating me." He confessed.

The principal laughed again, "Surely you… a grown man has never hoisted a woman over his shoulder." The principal said incredulously.

Booth smiled as though waiting for something to break, "Actually, I did, the other day. My partner…" he said gesturing to the door.

"You hoisted Doctor Temperance Brennan over your shoulder?" he asked.

Booth smiled, "You know her?" he asked.

"Not personally." He said, "But I've read her books and I've heard this about her from mutual friends. I doubt that could have ended well for you."

Booth leaned forward as though he was telling him a secret, "I think that she secretly likes it when I do things like that." He shrugged.

"Well, Mr. Booth, I think that it's obvious that your son admires you very much." The principal said, holding in his laughter to the best of his ability.

Booth stood up and straightened out his suit, "I'll have a talk with Parker. Thanks for your time." He said, then quickly exiting the office.

Booth walked out of the office and approached Parker and Brennan who were situated on some plastic chairs at the front of the main office. Parker jumped off the chair and waited for orders from his father and Brennan stood up as well. Booth gestured that they should go out into the hallway and waited for Brennan and Parker to exit the office until he himself followed behind them.

Parker leaned up against the wall and focused his eyes on his shoes and Booth kneeled down in front of him, "Parker, what were you thinking?" he asked. Parker scuffed his shoe on the floor and shrugged his shoulders, "That's not an answer young man." He said sternly.

Parker sighed and looked up at him, "There's a girl." He said.

"Anna." Booth responded.

Parker nodded his head, "I just wanted her to love me, like Bones loves you." Parker whined.

Booth looked up at Brennan to find her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. He silently laughed and turned back to Parker, "So, why did you do all of those things?" he asked.

"You did all of those things to Bones, so I guessed that maybe if I acted like you do, then maybe she would love me."

Booth sighed and put his hands on his sons shoulders, "Okay, how about you go back to class and we'll talk about this after school?" Parker nodded and slowly and started on his trek back to his classroom.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait guys! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging, but I really got hit with a 'I just don't feel like it' attitude. One more chapter to go and then I will take a hiatus to prepare for the majorly angsty fic.

* * *

He was miserable. Not only had he messed things up with Anna but now his father was upset with him. He scuffed his feet on the way back to his classroom and stopped outside the door. He looked through the window and saw his whole class sitting in groups and working on a project. He backed away from the door and leaned his head back on the wall. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, hoping to gather the courage to walk in after everything that had happened.

He heard the door to the classroom open. He opened his eyes and looked over at Anna, who was standing just outside the door. She slowly closed it and took a step towards Parker, "Hi." She said softly.

Parker stood up straight and linked his hands behind his back, "Hey."

The stood in awkward silence until Anna cleared her throat, "So, are you in really big trouble?" she asked.

Parker shrugged, "I think my Dad is pretty upset."

Anna nodded and tapped the floor with her foot nervously, "Parker?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Anna sighed, "Why did you do all of those things anyway?"

Parker rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair…

---------------

Booth and Brennan pulled up to the Jeffersonian after visiting the crime scene which ended up being a waste of time for the both of them. What appeared to be a murder to a rookie cop was actually a very brutal and odd but very real accident involving a fishing pole and an overly ferocious fish. Booth parked in his regular spot and put the car into park, but without even waiting for the car to be turned off, Brennan hopped out of the car and slammed the side door shut.

Booth silently cursed to himself and turned the car off and quickly tried to unbuckle his seat belt in order to catch up with her. Brennan barreled toward the door rigidly as Booth trailed behind, "Bones! Bones! Wait up!"

Brennan continued toward the door without any apparent acknowledgement of him. Booth didn't know what was upsetting her all of a sudden. After leaving Parker's school, she didn't seem upset or uncomfortable about the situation at all, but now he wasn't so sure, "Bones!" he said, taking hold of her arm to stop her.

She turned abruptly toward him and ripped her arm out of his grasp. She folded her arms across her chest and pinched her lips together, "Yes, Booth?"

Booth's eyes widened and he held his hands out to his side in exasperation, "What is going on? Are you angry with me?" he asked.

Brennan sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, Booth."

"No." Booth said waving a hand in front of her face, "Don't act like I'm being paranoid, I know you very well Bones and this is not how you act when you're genuinely okay. Tell me what I did so that I can fix it." He pleaded.

Brennan shifted on her feet out of her discomfort with the situation that she was being forced to deal with. Finally, after a few silent moments she spoke…

--------

"It's because…" Parker said, attempting to find the words that he had been unable to in previous weeks, "I really like you Anna." He finally admitted, "I just wanted you to like me too." He added softly.

Anna tilted her head to the side in thought, "By being mean to me?" she asked.

Parker could feel the heat climbing from his cheeks and down his neck, making an uncomfortable situation that much more uncomfortable, "That's how my dad shows his girlfriend he loves her, I guess. He teases her and she teases him and they are constantly laughing. I thought that maybe we could be like that too, but I was wrong. I'm really sorry, though."

Anna watched as Parker lowered his head and headed towards the classroom door. She smiled and called out to him, "Parker?" she said.

Parker looked up at her, some of his curls falling across his saddened eyes, "Yeah?" he asked.

Anna smiled widely, "You didn't need to do any of that stuff. I liked you already anyways. I was thinking about telling you, that's why Tara and Lisa were acting so weird when you said hello to me the other day."

Parker's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Anna nodded, "Really."

The two stood frozen in the hallway staring at each other; their cheeks flushed and their smiles nearly radiant. After a moment, Anna hitched her thumb over her shoulder, "Well, I'm going to the girls room, so…" she said.

Parker shook his head out of its fog, "Right, I should get back to class." He said.

"I'll see you in there then." She said and began backing away.

Parker nodded, "See you in there." Turning the door handle to his classroom and taking a moment to watch his new girlfriend walk down the hall before stepping inside the class.

----------

"Did you make him say all of that?" Brennan said, nearly yelled at Booth.

Booth furrowed his brows and scoffed, "What? Why would you even think that?" he asked.

"I don't like being manipulated, Booth. I can't believe that you would use your son to provoke me into… 'making a move' as you so subtly put it. It's distasteful."

Booth laughed slightly which caused Brennan to become more obviously annoyed, "I'm not manipulating you, Bones and I certainly didn't tell my son to say those things." He said, taking a step toward her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry if what I said that night about waiting for you to make a move made you uncomfortable, but it's not like you haven't done the same to me, numerous times." He smiled and Brennan averted her eyes from his own. He backed away from her with his hands guarding himself from any potential physical attack, "Now, I'm going to go and pick up Parker from school. Have a good rest of the day." He said, turning around and heading back to his car leaving Brennan at the entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the last chapter. Now I go on hiatus for the next story I will be writing which is tentatively called Perfidy and or Renegade... but I'm not 100% on it, so keep a look out for my name attatched to the fic title. It will be angsty and conspiritorial and there will be some hot and heavy romance because I still want B&B together. **

**Review!!!!!**

* * *

Later that night at home, Booth sat on the couch staring at the television with his son sitting next to him quietly kicking his feet against the foot of the couch. Booth sighed, attracting the attention of his father, "Dad? Are you still angry with me?" he asked.

Booth looked over at his son, shocked, "What? No, Parker. I'm not mad at you; I wasn't mad at you earlier either, bud." Booth said, ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"Then why are you sad?" he asked.

"Sad?" Booth questioned, "What makes you think I'm sad?" he asked purposely putting on a jaunty smile.

Parker rolled his eyes, "I'm serious, Dad. You haven't said much at all… and you're not smiling."

Booth looked at his son for a moment before responding, "Bud, what are you talking about?"

"Bones." Parker said definitively.

Booth scoffed, "Bones? What about her?"

"Something isn't right. I know it, Dad. You're worried about her. Is she okay?" he asked.

Booth leaned back on the couch and rubbed his hand over his face, "She's fine, bud, just a little upset with me right now." Booth admitted.

"Why is she mad at you?"

Booth cleared his throat and looked back at the television, "It's not important, bud. Don't worry about it."

"Is it because of me?" he asked softly.

Booth turned toward his son, "What would make you think that?" he asked.

Parker shrugged, "Because I copied you." He said.

Booth smiled and patted his son on the shoulder, "Parks, Bones is mad at me because of something she thinks that I did."

Parker paused and looked at his father before saying, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Booth exclaimed, curious as to why his own son was taking his partner's side before his own.

Parker looked at his father, "Well you must have done something, Dad." He said, flailing his arms in the air.

Booth rubbed his hand over his face and looked back at the television, "She thinks that I put you up to saying those things today." He said despondently.

Parker quirked his eyebrows, "What things?"

Booth sighed and looked at Parker out of the corner of his eye, "About her and I being… in love."

"But you are." He said.

Booth shook his head, "It's complicated, buddy. Don't worry about it."

Parker sat back on the couch and crossed his arms. He knew that something was going on between his father and Bones and that it was his fault. He needed to make things right again.

---------

It had been a long and frustrating day for Brennan, when she finally arrived home at about a quarter to midnight, she wearily dropped her back and jacket on her kitchen table and turned on her laptop before going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of red wine.

She slowly walked out of the kitchen, stretching her limbs on the way back to her computer. She opened her browser and logged into her email which was filled with numerous reminder emails from her publisher along with about 30 pieces of spam mail. When she cleared them all out, she found one email from an address that she didn't recognize; ParkinBball86. The subject read; Bones.

Obviously curious about it, she opened up the email. It read:

_Doctor Bones,_

_It's Parker Booth. I am really sorry about today. I didn't think that you would be upset at my dad because of it. I just really wanted Anna to like me, and I found out that she does even before I started acting like Dad does with you. She told me today after I saw you that she likes me. Dad seems really upset now though. He said that you are mad at him and I think that it is because of me. So please don't be mad at him. He really loves you dr. bones. He told me so, but I think he's scared to tell you like I was scared to tell Anna. I don't think you know how hard it is for a boy to talk to a girl, but let me tell you, it's really hard._

_That's all I guess. Oh don't tell my dad that I emailed you though, I'm supposed to be in bed right now._

_Thanks_

_Parker Booth._

When Brennan finished reading the email, she couldn't help but smiling widely. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms trying to figure out what to do about this. Had Booth really told his son that he was in love with her? How did she really feel about it? If she went with her 'gut instinct' as Booth would have, she would have to say that the news not only didn't surprise her, but made her feel slightly giddy. Then again, their partnership was extremely important. If something were to go wrong, or even if Cullen found out that they were seeing each other against FBI regulations, they could potentially be assigned new partners. She knew that Booth would be argumentative about the situation, but in the end he would be fine; she on the other hand would be tortured with a slew of incompetent and disrespectful agents which she neither had the time or patience to break in the way she had with Booth.

She printed out the email from Parker and moved all of the emails from her publisher into an online folder marked, 'publisher exposition' and closed everything down for the night. She picked up the print out and her glass of wine and walked toward the kitchen and dumped her wine and the glass in the sink. Then grabbed a fresh bottle of wine from the cupboard and then went to the couch, put on her coat and grabbed her keys from her bag and ran down to her car.

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning when there was a knock on the door. Booth had tried to go to sleep, but found himself too focused on the fact that Brennan was livid with him to sleep. Picking himself up off of the couch sluggishly, he grumbled as he moved down the hallway to the door. He unlatched the lock and opened the door.

"Bones?" he asked slightly groggy. Brennan pushed her way passed him and into his living room, placing the bottle of wine. Booth turned his head to look at her and then shut the door and locked it once again. He turned and made his way back into the living room and held his hands out to the side, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you." She said flatly.

Booth looked at the clock on the cable box and then back at her, "This couldn't have waited until tomorrow? I mean, do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, "That's why I brought the bottle of wine." She said, pointing to the bottle on the coffee table.

Booth looked down at the bottle and then back up at her before picking up the bottle and going to the kitchen to open it. Brennan stood awkwardly in his living room, not quite sure if she should sit down or follow him. A moment later, she heard the pop of the cork and clanging of glasses and Booth stepped back into the room, "Are you going to sit or are you going to make a presentation to me?" he asked.

Brennan took a seat on the couch and he joined her and handed her a glass of wine, "So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Brennan took a folded sheet of paper out of her jacket pocket and started to hand it to Booth, but then stopped, "Wait." She said, pulling it back before he could take it, "You have to promise not to be angry."

Booth looked at her warily and then nodded and took the paper. He opened it and began reading, a small sly smile coming to his face, then rapidly disappearing and then replaced with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, "When did he send this to you?" he asked.

"I received it when I came home from work today." She answered.

Booth exhaled and covered his mouth with his hand, "I'll talk to him about this tomorrow." He said under his breath.

"Is it true?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

Booth looked up at her with wide eyes, "Huh?"

Brennan looked at the paper and then down at her hands, "I was wondering if what he said was true."

Booth stood up and crumpled the email in his hands and tossed it into the garbage can while making his way into the kitchen, "Does it matter?" he asked.

Brennan looked up, astounded by the comment, "Of course it matters." She said.

Booth looked at her and leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed, "Why?" he asked.

Brennan stood off of the couch and moved towards him, crossing her arms as well, "Because you're my friend, aren't you?" she asked.

Booth shook his head, "Of course we are friends, but I don't see why that would affect anything." He said, "Why does it matter, Bones?"

"It… it changes things." She said.

Booth shrugged, "How?" he asked, "If it were true, it's not as though I woke up this morning knowing that I was in love with you, it must have been something that I've realized over time and therefore I would have been living with it for some time now. So, It doesn't really change things does it?" he asked, "Because things were already different to begin with."

Brennan was taken aback; all of a sudden he was becoming extremely defensive for no apparent reason when all she wanted was a simple and straight forward answer, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Booth shrugged again like a petulant teenager, "Nothing."

Then it suddenly dawned on her, she knew exactly why he was acting this way, because he complained about it nearly everyday that they worked together, "You're afraid that I'm going to hurt you if you admit to it, aren't you?" she asked. He didn't answer her as he stood there, maintaining eye contact and pulling his arms subconsciously closer to his body, "You're afraid that I'm going to diminish your feelings into… as you call it 'science speak' leaving you feeling embarrassed and alone." She said, now smiling slightly and poking him in the chest with her pointer finger.

Booth smiled and lowered his head, then just lifting his eyes to look at her, "Well?" he asked, almost silently.

Brennan smiled and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and studying his face. Booth uncrossed his arms and slowly wrapped them around her torso. Brennan tilted her head to the side, "If I can't trust you to take care of my heart, then I can't trust anyone for anything." She said. Booth smiled and pulled her closer the last three inches and planted his lips onto hers; kissing her triumphant attitude right out of her.

Parker smiled to himself and wandered back down towards his bedroom. Now that things had gone smoothly for himself and Anna and his dad and doctor bones, he had learned something about love that should be simple common sense. Love is simple. We make it complicated for lots of reasons that aren't very good like the need for drama or simply because we are too scared to be rejected; but we have to remember that we only live once. Time spent being scared is time lost with the person you love; and if it turns out that they don't love you back- get over it; they're obviously not the one for you. Just imagine what it would be like if you found out that girl of your dreams loved you two but was too afraid to let you know? Why would anyone let that chance just pass them by until it was too late. Yes, Parker thought to himself, Love is very simple; even if it was only clear from his short perspective at the elementary level.


End file.
